


Roommates

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After the fight with that giant spider, Jester leaves the group to go to the Pillow Trove, leaving Beau alone in her room.Oh well, it's a good thing that Yasha came along, and since she has no place to stay, why shouldn't they room together?





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I had some difficulties writing Yasha - we still don't know much about her - but I hope I did her justice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Beau opens the door to what was hers and Jester’s room, but now that Jester’s staying at the Pillow Trove, she’ll be alone. Well, she _would_ have been alone if not for the fact that Yasha has joined them and has no place where to stay.

What a perfect opportunity to get closer to her.

 

She gently motions to Yasha to get inside, and she does it muttering a “thank you”.

 

If that was any other occasion, Beau would’ve been pretty psyched to have her with her, but she saw her at the bath house – well, she saw her in general – and she doesn’t seem to be a fan of human contact, unless it’s from that annoying Mollymauk, which really is a shame.

As much as Beau wants to get closer to her – and who wouldn’t, let’s be honest, she strong and badass and beautiful – she also doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

 

Ugh. This is gonna be so frustrating.

 

Yasha looks around, but she seems pretty relaxed, so that’s something.

\- Where should I stay? -, she asks then.

Beauregard closes the door behind her.

\- Wherever you prefer -, she replies, gesturing to the two beds in the room.

 

She’d rather have the one closest to the window, but she doesn’t mind leaving it to Yasha if she wants it.

 

Yasha looks exactly at the bed Beau’s wants, and she notices that her stuff is already all over it, so she decides to take the other bed. No point in making her move her stuff just for that.

 

 

They get cleaned up – first Yasha, then Beau, and it’s really hard not to try to sneak another peek at her – then they both rest on their respective bed.

They’re not really sleeping, just chilling. They still haven’t talked.

 

It’s so surreal being there. Beau can’t believe they’ve all survived.

What a day.

 

She throws glances at Yasha from time to time but she seems lost in her thoughts.

She ponders if she should say something, but maybe it’s best if she doesn’t interrupt whatever’s on her mind.

They can always talk tomorrow, for now they should rest.

 

She just mutters a “goodnight” and she closes her eyes, ready to immediately fall asleep, when she hears Yasha say:

\- Wait -.

Her eyes snaps open and Beau’s immediately looking at her. Her back is on the wall, but she seems pretty tense.

\- What? -, the monk asks. Is something wrong?

 

\- … I don’t know what to do -, Yasha says after a while.

Beau raises her back, still on the bed, to get a better look at her.

\- About what? -, she encourages her. She knows she probably shouldn’t do that, but now she’s curious about what’s bothering her and if there’s something she can do to help.

\- Well… -, Yasha starts, but she immediately pauses.

Beau doesn’t press her to go on and she waits for her to find the right words to say.

 

\- I think I’m… interested in you -, Yasha says then, and Beau has to fight really hard the urge to scream.

She nods instead, feeling that Yasha wouldn’t appreciate a strong reaction.

\- Ok, but like, interested “interested”? -, she asks, hoping that she will understand what she means without having to spell it out.

\- I think so -, the barbarian replies, but she doesn’t seem too convinced, - I’m not an expert, so I wouldn’t really know -.

 

Oh man. This is really happening.

It’s not a dream.

 

Beau can’t help but to think that Yasha’s being really cute right now – who knew that she would think of her as cute one day – but given what she said, it’s best not to rush it.

\- Well, I’m interested too, y’know -, she says in order to put her at ease.

Yasha smiles at that and she replies:

\- Yeah, I figured -.

 

Well, Beau hasn’t really tried to be subtle at all about it, that’s true.

Still she gets a little flustered when Yasha says that.

 

\- Should we do something about it? -, she asks then, waiting for Yasha to respond.

\- I had a thought… -, the barbarian says, - We could try… to kiss -.

Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes.

\- Are you sure? -, Beau asks, despite her excitement. Even though Yasha proposed it, she wants to be sure that’s what she really wants before doing it.

She might be an asshole sometimes, but she’s not always like that.

Yasha nods, then she says:

\- I just want to try. If I don’t like it, we can always stop -.

\- O-of course -, Beau mutters, even if intimately she hopes she won’t want to stop.

 

She’d like to at least pretend not to be eager, but the way she moves gives it away.

In a matter of seconds she’s already by Yasha, her faces at mere centimetres apart.

She stops suddenly, aware of the fact that Yasha might want to take things slow.

 

It’s Yasha that fills the gap, pressing her lips against Beau. It’s a bit too forceful and they fall apart almost immediately.

\- Uh, not bad, for the first time -, Beau comments, and she’s already starting to get closer to the other again, - But maybe we should go slower -.

Their lips touch again, but this time it’s slower, sweeter.

Beau gently presses her tongue against Yasha’s lips, and Yasha parts them, not really knowing why she’s doing it. Beau slips her tongue inside Yasha, and the two starts a slow dance of tongues until they part, both breathless.

 

Beau can’t hide her nervousness as she asks:

\- … So? -.

Yasha thinks about it, but she still hasn’t punched her in the face, so it mustn’t have been too bad, right?

\- I didn’t mind it -, Yasha says then, and given that it’s Yasha we’re talking about, Beau takes it as a huge compliment.

She’s already leaning in again but Yasha stops her.

\- Perhaps another time -, she says, but her voice is soft as she speaks.

Despite being a bit disappointed, Beau stops and she nods.

\- Sure -, she says, - Whenever you’re ready -.

She smiles at Yasha and then she gets up. Now she really needs some sleep.

 

She falls gracelessly on her bed and luckily she manages to remember at the last second that Yasha’s still in there, or else she would’ve let out a loud scream.

… It wasn’t much, but it was something, and Yasha said that they could try it another time, so that totally counts as a victory.

 

Suck it, Fjord. She’s great at dealing with people.


End file.
